


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP6 "Mothers"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Ea hawk, Hordak - Freeform, Mara - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, Scorpia - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, Shera season 7, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, shera the princess of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: EP 7 on Saturday please enjoy! story is starting to heat up:)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP6 "Mothers"

SHE-RA Season 7  
EP.6  
“Mothers”

12 Years ago

“Adam welcome to my home” The Sorceresses said. Adam was led into Castle Greyskull by the Sorceresses into her throne room. 

“Wow you really are not a ghost” Adam said poking her in the arm.

“No, I am not young prince” She said with a smile. “You have a destiny that in time will save our people, but you need proper training.”

“You mean like knight training?” Adam asked with joy.

“Yes, very much so but every knight needs a sword, I have the perfect one in mind but first you will have to prove yourself worthy of it”. The Sorceresses said.

“How do I do that?” Adam asked. 

“Have you been taught how to use a sword or shield?” The Sorceress asked.

“Yes both, my father has the captain of the SHE-RA’s Bernice to train me every week” Adam said.

“Ah yes the SHE-RA of Winter I believe” The Sorceress said.

“Yea, so what is it I have to do get this amazing sword?” Adam asked.

“Well you will have to bring out the power that dwells inside you and the best way is to do that is to bring it out in battle” The Sorceress said snapping her fingers as a shield appeared in Adam’s left hand. It was not anything special just a round sliver shield medium size for him. 

“Am I going to fight you?” Adam asked.

“Oh no my dear boy, you will be fighting my daughter” The Sorceress said as she sat on her throne.

A girl about eight years old walked out from the room on the right side walking towards Adam with a sword. She had long platinum blonde hair, vivid pink eyes and she was wearing a light blue dress with brown boots. 

“Nice to meet you Prince Adam” The girl said giving the prince a curtsey.

…………………..

Present

Anastasia was snapped out of her daze by Catra’s voice.

“Great home sweet home” Catra sighed as Darla landed in the Fright Zone.

As the group walked out Anastasia took stock of the place. A lot of broken-down buildings as if a great battle had taken place. The sky was orange and the sun above them appear blood orange from the tint in the sky no doubt from long term smoke from the vacant factories to their left. There was not a single soul except them as Catra led the way to Hordak’s old sanctum. 

“Hordak’s guards must have been recalled to Brightmoon since he left” Bow said as they walked through the main corridor.

“It makes sense my dad world be preparing for an invasion from Eternia” Glimmer said.

“That’s very wise I have no doubt that will happen unless we can stop the threat first” Anastasia said. 

“Here we are” Catra said as the group walked into Hordak’s sanctum. The sanctum had parts scattered every where and parts of the walls had holes where something was smashed. On a wall next to a desk there were some pictures of Entrapta and Hordak together during their visits. 

“I think the parts of portal machine are over here” Entrapta said shifting through a pile of junk.

“This is going to take time, too much time” Anastasia said. 

“What do you suggest?” asked Bow. 

“We build a new one or poorly build one we need it to cause an unstable reaction” Anastasia said picking up a few parts and using her ice powers to fuse pieces together. 

“I been wandering, how are you using your powers with out transforming” Glimmer asked as Anastasia sword of protection was still strapped to her back.

“Well I am a different case then most SHE-RA’s you have met so far, I was born like Glimmer able to cast magic and also much less like Glimmer able to use a sword of protection due to my genes” Anastasia said not looking at them as she continued fusing scrap together.

“Ok so your casting magic right now” Glimmer asked.

“Yes, simple ice spells I admit they are very similar to my SHE-RA power, but I rather not walk around as an eight foot women all day besides my sword turns into that huge axe a pain to drag around if I’m not fighting” Anastasia said.

“Why are you helping us?” Glimmer asked.

“I told you its for the goddess and if I am able to save my family in the process then that would be a bonus” Anastasia said. 

“Family, what family?” Catra asked.

“Sorry kitty cat got work to do” Anastasia said as Catra gave her growl.

“Hey maybe let’s take a walk” Bow suggested putting a hand a Catra’s shoulder. “I am sure that Glimmer and Entrapta are more then capable of helping Anastasia”.

“Fine” Catra huffed as they both walked out of the room.

………………………….

“It can’t be!” Adora thought to herself but she knew that voice from anywhere she grew up hearing that voice. 

“My Adora how far you have come” Shadow Weaver said as she glided to Adora. Shadow Weaver was wearing her red and black shawl and she had her mask on with her raven black hair floating upwards by itself. 

Adora froze in panic “But how? I saw you die”.

“Maybe she is one of those defense things” Leyla said getting ready for a fight.

“No, they wouldn’t speak” Chloe said eyeing the sorceress.

“No, it’s her, I thought we were going to share your survival later…. much later” growled Mara. 

“No time like the present and beside maybe I can be of help after all” Shadow Weaver mused.

“What do you mean?” Adora asked regaining her composer and looking straight at Shadow Weaver face to face.

“Adora how would you like to learn how to spread your magic to the universe?” Shadow Weaver asked to the now shocked Adora.

…………………………

12 years earlier

“You got to be kidding me” Adam said between breaths as the girl kept on attacking with her sword. Adam barely was able to block as she was quicker then any little girl should be wearing a dress. 

“Ouch!” yelled Adam as he got a small cut on his arm from being unable to sidestep quick enough to fully avoid the girl’s strike. Another strike hit his right leg now bore a shallow cut as he kneeled on the ground tears filled his eyes. The girl stood still and looked towards her mother for direction. 

“Oh, come on your majesty you can surely do better than that” The Sorceress said. “I mean maybe I chose the wrong knight”.

Determination filled the prince’s eyes as he ran towards the girl. The girl jumped in the air but was caught off guard as Adam slid under her and threw his shield straight up knocking the girl out of the air hard on the ground. The girl had her sword ripped from her grasp before she could get off her back. Adam held the blade to her throat and paused.

“Very well-done young prince” The Sorceress said clapping enthusiastically. 

“I concede” said the girl as Adam removed the blade and helped her off the ground.

“See Adam is fixed up and then you can both meet me downstairs” The Sorceress said as disappeared.

“Very well mother” The girl said as she bent down to Adam’s hurt leg.

“What are you doing” Adam said his cheeks going red.

“Hold still” The girl said as she put the palm of her hand over the cut.

Adam felt a little chill from the area as the girl removed her palm a shard of ice was covering his cut. “What are you doing” Adam asked as she did the same with his arm.

“I froze your cut and added a healing spell to the ice it should fall off in an hour and you will be as good as new” The girl said. 

“Ah thanks we should probably get downstairs, by the way I never got your name” Adam said as the girl began skipping toward the stairs. 

“Its Anastasia my prince” Anastasia said giving him another curtsey before continuing skipping ahead. 

………………………..

Present

“What do you mean stop talking in riddles” Adora said.

“What’s with all this anger its not like I didn’t sacrifice my life for my two daughters after all” Shadow Weaver said as Adora just kept her glare. 

“But you didn’t you’re here was it all for show!” Adora yelled.

“I am not sure if your asking or if you are having a tantrum” Shadow Weaver said coolly. “Anyway, I did not plan on surviving” she said patting Adora’s head as she passed her and went straight to Mara’s side.

Mara gave Shadow Weaver a glare but took over the explanation “It seems LightHope programed the Heart of Etheira to not kill anyone that was destroyed with it’s magic. Instead they were absorbed into the heart I suspect it happened when she saved me” Mara said.

“I saw her get burned into nothing” Adora said. 

“I was dying from the overload in magic I took from the heart. Before my body failed me, I was absorbed into the heart and like Mara here absorbed into you shortly after” Shadow Weaver said. Adora still looked bothered “I almost get the feeling you wanted me to die” Shadow Weaver added. 

“Its not that, I thought it was the one good thing you did for me and Catra. Because of what you did I was able to look back and be glad to say that was the women to raised me. But if that was all for show another trick then you can go to hell!” Adora yelled tears flowing down her cheeks. Adora unexpectedly got pulled into hug by non-other than Shadow Weaver.

“It was no trick” Shadow Weaver said gently. “You and Catra made me feel something that I have had not felt since I was training Micah. I loved him like a son but both you and Catra were my daughters even though I treated you poorly” Adora stayed quite as Shadow Weaver wiped her tears away with her sleeve. “Somehow in this moment I have a second chance to do right by both of you could you ever forgive me” Shadow Weaver said.

Adora was stunned she never heard Shadow Weaver say sorry for anything could this be the same women that taught her being sorry was for the weak. But in that moment even though Adora was still angry at her she returned the hug. 

……………….

“She just so” Catra said as they walked through the main building where she had grown up with Adora. 

“I know but Anastasia did save us and been pretty nice over all” Bow said.

“Nice to you guys but for some reason she hates me” Catra said.

“I think hate is a pretty strong word maybe extremely dislikes” Bow said.

Catra stopped and saw her old bunker.

“Is that your old room?’ Bow asked. 

“Yea Adora's and my old bunker” Catra said and was shocked when Bow grabbed her hand pulling her into the room.

“I can’t pass this up we got to see your guys old digs” Bow said with glee.

Catra saw her and Adora’s bed was still intact and claw marks on the wall she had made from the first night Adora left the Horde. 

“Wow the Horde did not allow you guys to have a lot did they” Bow said looking at the depressing room.

“Well no we trained and that’s all but me and Adora did hide some things” Catra said.

“Oh, what things?” Bow asked with a grin.

“Not those kinds of things, like special things” Catra said fishing through the mattress. Catra instantly pulled out a half-eaten grey ration bar.

“Yea special” Bow said with a I feel so sorry for you smile.

“Not this” Catra said fishing some more till she pulled out a small brown cardboard box. Catra opened it and Bow looked over her shoulder. The box had a picture of Adora and her the first night she had arrived, some old toys they had made and a piece of paper that Catra had arrived with. 

“What’s that?” Bow asked.

"Its some kind of note that was left with me when I was dumped here but as you can see its unreadable” Catra said handing Bow the note. Bow looked at it was just some symbols and paw prints scattered throughout the page. 

“Guys Anastasia is ready we got to hurry” Glimmer said.

Catra grabbed the photo of her and Adora and began to run after Glimmer before Bow yelled “Hey do you want this?” Bow yelled holding up the note.

“No, you can get rid of it or leave it” Cata said as she left the room.

Bow looked down at the note and placed it on the bed. Bow was about to leave the room when he decided to stuff the note carefully in his pocket before leaving the room. 

………………………..

Anastasia had just completed the portal all the parts fused with ice as Entrapta was plugging all the cords in the sockets on the walls that still worked. 

“I am glad you two were able to join us” Anastasia said as she looked over her shoulder and saw both Bow and Catra walk in. 

“Sure, you are” Catra growled.

“I liked the world better when kitty cats just meowed" Anastasia said with a sigh.

Melog gave a snort “It’s a bit funny” Catra heard in her head as she glared at her companion. 

“everything’s ready but are we sure we want to do this, creating an unstable portal will destroy the world if we don’t do this correctly” Entrapta said.

“If Glimmer’s mother is the goddess its either we risk this planet now or risk all worlds in the future and besides this is not much of risk we exchange me for her” Anastasia said.

“I don’t get it why would you want to sacrifice yourself?” Glimmer asked.

“Wanting to and needing to are two different things but like I’m said my family might be saved and no doubt the universe in the process” Anastasia said as she activated the portal with her ice. 

The green portal appeared with sparks of green lighting flashing everywhere as the group was enveloped in the light. Anastasia eyes filled with shock as two people covered in the light were enveloped with them. "They must have been hiding somewhere in the room" she thought in panic .


End file.
